The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (also known as The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro in Australia, Brazil, Germany, Spain, New Zealand and Malaysia) is the sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man. Plot Thing couldn't be better for Peter Parker! After being Spider-Man for two years, he has gotten back together with Gwen Stacy, the love of his life, reunited with his childhood friend, Harry Osborne (and now has a job for his father Norman at Oscorp), has a new Oscorp head scientist replacing Dr. Conners named Max Dillion, Peter and Gwen are finally graduating from High School, and Spider-Man is more popular than ever! However, a new terrorist is attacking NYC, a Russian immigrant named Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich, but goes by his codename, the "Rhino" due to his enhanced strength, and is the leader of the terrorist group "The Enforcers". However, a two new threats are merging. First Spider-Man faces a hot cat burgaler named Black Cat. And secondly, Max Dillion is losing funds for his job at Oscorp and uses a drug called OZ, which turned Dr. Conners into Lizard, and was altered to help Osborn survive a deadly virus. Dillion still wonders what this serum could do to a normal human. He tests it on himself and learns he has electric powers. To rival Spider-Man, and convince Osborn to give him a raise for his work at Oscorp, he becomes a vigilante who goes by the name, Electro! At first Spider-Man approves of Electro (since at first he is helping people) up until he learns Electro is murdering villains. Electro becomes wanted by the NYPD, and the police start a citywide search for Electro. When Dillion finds out about this he becomes furious and realizes it is Spider-Man's fault, and decides to kill him. Spider-Man and Electro fight, but their battle takes them to the George Washington bridge where Electro goes crazy! This causes Electro to blow up, killing him and Gwen at the same time. The police find Dillion's dead body (not knowing he is Electro), as well as Gwen's dead body. Spider-Man becomes wanted by the NYPD. Peter blames himself for Gwen's death since he broke Captain Stacy's promise. He vows to be Spider-Man No More! Post Credits: Sytsevich is in jail talking about his next greatest creation! He then looks at a design of an armor he is building that looks like a Rhino. After Credits: The man in the shadows returns to Dr. Conners, but he is reveled to be Norman Osborn. He reveals to Conners that he sent the Sinister Six to go kill Spider-Man. He offers Conners the chance to become Lizard again and go after Spider-Man but Conners refuses. Osborn then replies by saying "Well then you leave me no choice Doctor…". The guards at Ravencroft hear a load bang that comes from Conner's cell. They go to see what happened but both Osborn and Conners are mysteriously missing. All that is left in the cell is note that reads "You'll never find me, you currently don't know who I am, but when I come you'll never forget me. I have the strength and speed of a Goblin, but this time painted green. You'll remember me… AS A GREEN GOBLIN!!!!” Cast Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Andrew Garfield Gwen Stacy - Emma Stone Harry Osborn - Dane Dehan Norman Osborn - Chris Cooper Mr. Warren - Stan Lee May Parker - Sally Field Flash Thompson - Chris Zylka Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich/The Rhino- Paul Giamatti Max Dillon/Electro- Jamie Foxx Felica Hardy/Black Cat- Felicity Jones Reception The Amazing Spider-Man 2 bested all it's predecessors at the box office. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 94%. IMBD gave it a 7.5. It was given an 84% by Metacritic. The movie received a 9/10 from IGN calling it "The action movie of the year! Truly the best Spider-Man yet, and one of Marvel's greatest sequels yet." Box Office On its opening weekend, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 received $170,189,427 becoming the fifth biggest box office opening of all time behind The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor 2: The Dark World, and Captain America: The Winter Soilder. Internationally the film received $600,532,455 making more money than it predecessors. Video Game Stan Lee's Cameo Stan Lee appears as Peter's science teacher Professor Miles Warren who makes a speech at Peter's graduation and ends the speech by shouting "EXCELSIOR!!!" and the audience looking at him strangely. NOTE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT ULTIMATESPIDERMAN'S APPROVAL!!!!! Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Sequel Category:Movies